1999
1999 was designated as the International Year of Older Persons. Events January * January 1 – The euro is established. * January 4 – Gunmen open fire on Shia Muslims worshiping in a mosque in Islamabad, Pakistan, killing 16 and injuring 25. * January 10 – Sanjeev Nanda kills three policemen in New Delhi with his car, an act for which he is later acquitted, resulting in a sharp drop in public confidence in the Indian legal system. * January 20 – The China News Service announces new government restrictions on Internet use aimed especially at Internet cafés. * January 21 – In one of the largest drug busts in American history, the United States Coast Guard intercepts a ship with over 9,500 pounds (4.75 tons) of cocaine aboard headed for Houston. * January 25 – The 6.2 Armenia, Colombia earthquake hits western Colombia, killing at least 1,000. * January 31 – Family Guy debuts on Fox. February * February 4 – Unarmed Guinean immigrant Amadou Diallo is shot dead by New York City police officers on an unrelated stake-out, inflaming race relations in the city.The Diallo Verdict: The Overview; 4 Officers in Diallo Shooting Are Acquitted of All Charges The New York Times * February 7 – King Hussein of Jordan dies from cancer, and his son Abdullah II inherits the throne. * February 11 – Pluto moves along its eccentric orbit further from the Sun than Neptune. It had been nearer than Neptune since 1979, and will become again in 2231. * February 12 – U.S. President Bill Clinton is acquitted in impeachment proceedings in the United States Senate. * February 16 ** In Uzbekistan, an apparent assassination attempt against President Islam Karimov takes place at government headquarters. ** Across Europe, Kurdish rebels take over embassies and hold hostages after Turkey arrests one of their rebel leaders. * February 21 – Sanna Sillanpää shoots 4 men, killing 3 at a shooting range in Finland. * February 22 – Moderate Iraqi Shiite cleric Mohammad Mohammad Sadeq al-Sadr is assassinated. * February 23 ** Kurdish rebel leader Abdullah Öcalan is charged with treason in Ankara, Turkey. ** White supremacist John William King is found guilty of kidnapping and killing African American James Byrd Jr. by dragging him behind a truck for 2 miles (3 km). ** An avalanche destroys the village of Galtür, Austria, killing 31. * February 24 – LaGrand case: The State of Arizona executes Karl LaGrand, a German national involved in an armed robbery in 1982 that led to a death. Karl's brother Walter is executed a week later, in spite of Germany's legal action in the International Court of Justice to attempt to save him. * February 27 – While trying to circumnavigate the world in a hot air balloon, Colin Prescot and Andy Elson set a new endurance record after being aloft for 233 hours and 55 minutes. March * March 1 ** One of 4 bombs detonated in Lusaka, Zambia, destroys the Angolan Embassy. ** Rwandan Hutu rebels kill and dismember 8 foreign tourists at the Buhoma homestead, Uganda. ** The Convention on the Prohibition of Anti-Personnel Mines comes into force. * March 2 – The brand new Mandalay Bay hotel and casino opens in Las Vegas. * March 3 – Walter LaGrand is executed in the gas chamber in Arizona. * March 4 – In a military court, United States Marine Corps Captain Richard J. Ashby is acquitted of the charge of reckless flying which resulted in the deaths of 20 skiers in the Italian Alps, when his low-flying jet hit a gondola cable. * March 12 – Former Warsaw Pact members Hungary, Poland and the Czech Republic join NATO. * March 15 – In Brussels, Belgium, the Santer Commission resigns over allegations of corruption. * March 21 ** Bertrand Piccard and Brian Jones become the first to circumnavigate the Earth in a hot air balloon. ** The 71st Academy Awards are held at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles with Shakespeare in Love winning Best Picture. * March 23 – Gunmen assassinate Paraguay's Vice President Luis María Argaña. * March 24 ** NATO launches air strikes against the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, marking the first time NATO has attacked a sovereign country. ** A fire in the Mont Blanc Tunnel kills 39 people, closing the tunnel for nearly 3 years. * March 25 – Enron energy traders allegedly route 2,900 megawatts of electricity destined for California to the town of Silver Peak, Nevada, population 200. * March 26 ** The Melissa worm attacks the Internet. ** A Michigan jury finds Dr. Jack Kevorkian guilty of second-degree murder for administering a lethal injection to a terminally ill man. * March 27 – Kosovo War: A U.S. F-117 Nighthawk is shot down by Serbian forces. * March 28 – The animated sci-fi TV sitcom Futurama debuts on FOX. * March 29 – For the first time, the Dow Jones Industrial Average closes above the 10,000 mark, at 10,006.78. * March 31 – The Wachowski Brothers sci-fi hit The Matrix was released in theaters and became a box office success making one of the most biggest blockbusters of all time. April * April 1 – Nunavut, an Inuit homeland, is created from the eastern portion of the Northwest Territories to become Canada's third territory. * April 5 ** Two Libyans suspected of bringing down Pan Am Flight 103 in 1988 are handed over to Scottish authorities for eventual trial in the Netherlands. The United Nations suspends sanctions against Libya. ** In Laramie, Wyoming, Russell Henderson pleads guilty to kidnapping and felony murder, in order to avoid a possible death penalty conviction for the apparent hate crime killing of Matthew Shepard. * April 7 ** Kosovo War: Kosovo's main border crossings are closed by Yugoslav forces to prevent Kosovo Albanians from leaving. ** A bomb explodes at the Valley of the Fallen Church in Spain; GRAPO claims responsibility. * April 8 – Bill Gates' personal fortune makes him the wealthiest individual in the world due to the increased value of Microsoft stock. * April 9 – Ibrahim Baré Maïnassara, president of Niger, is assassinated. * April 13 – Tercentenary celebrations of the creation of the Sikh Khalsa are held. * April 14 ** Kosovo War: NATO warplanes repeatedly bomb ethnic Albanian refugee convoys for 2 hours over a 12-mile stretch of road, after mistaking them for Serbian military trucks, between Đakovica and Dečani in western Kosovo, killing at least 73 refugees. * April 17 – A nail bomb, planted by David Copeland, explodes in the middle of a busy market in Brixton, South London. * April 18 – Wayne Gretzky retires as a player from the National Hockey League. * April 20 – Columbine High School massacre: Two Littleton, Colorado, teenagers, Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, open fire on their teachers and classmates, killing 12 students and 1 teacher, and then themselves. * April 25 – The term of Tuanku Jaafar ibni Almarhum Tuanku Abdul Rahman as the 10th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia ends. * April 26 ** Sultan Salahuddin of Selangor, becomes the 11th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia. ** British TV presenter Jill Dando, 37, is shot dead on the doorstep of her home in Fulham, London. * April 30 ** Cambodia joins the Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN), bringing the total members to 10. ** A third nail bomb (see April 17) explodes in The Admiral Duncan pub in Old Compton Street, Soho, London, killing a pregnant woman and two friends and injuring 70 others, including her husband. This is part of a hate campaign against ethnic minorities and gay people by David Copeland. May , Miss Universe 1999]] * May 1 – SpongeBob SquarePants premieres on Nickelodeon. * May 2 – Norman J. Sirnic and Karen Sirnic are murdered by serial killer Ángel Maturino Reséndiz in Weimar, Texas. * May 3 ** 1999 Oklahoma tornado outbreak: A devastating tornado, rated F5 on the Fujita scale, slams into southern and eastern Oklahoma City metropolitan area, killing 36 people (+5 indirectly). It also produces the highest winds recorded on Earth: . ** The Dow Jones Industrial Average closes above 11,000 for the first time, at 11,014.70. * May 6 – Elections are held in Scotland and Wales for the new Scottish Parliament and National Assembly for Wales. * May 7 ** A jury finds The Jenny Jones Show and Warner Bros. liable in the shooting death of Scott Amedure, after the show deceived Jonathan Schmitz into appearing on a secret same-sex crush episode. ** Kosovo War: In the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, 3 Chinese embassy workers are killed and 20 others wounded when a NATO B-2 aircraft mistakenly bombs the Chinese Embassy in Belgrade. ** In Guinea-Bissau, President João Bernardo Vieira is ousted in a military coup. * May 8 – Nancy Mace becomes the first female cadet to graduate from The Military College of South Carolina. * May 12 – David Steel becomes the first Presiding Officer (Speaker) of the modern Scottish Parliament. * May 13 – Carlo Azeglio Ciampi is elected President of Italy. * May 17 – Ehud Barak is elected prime minister of Israel. * May 19 - Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace is released. * May 26 ** The Indian Air Force launches an attack on intruding Pakistan Army troops and mujahideen militants in Kashmir. ** The first Welsh Assembly in over 600 years opens in Cardiff. ** The 1999 UEFA Champions League Final takes place at the Camp Nou Stadium, Barcelona in which the English side Manchester United defeats the German side Bayern Munich 2-1. * May 27 – The International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia in The Hague, Netherlands indicts Slobodan Milošević and four others for war crimes and crimes against humanity committed in Kosovo. * May 28 ** Swedish police officers Robert Karlström (30) and Olov Borén (42) are wounded by 3 bank robbers armed with automatic weapons, and later executed with their own service pistols in Malexander, Sweden. ** After 22 years of restoration work, Leonardo da Vinci's The Last Supper is placed back on display in Milan, Italy. * May 29 ** Cathy O'Dowd, a South African mountaineer, becomes the first woman to summit Mount Everest from both the north and south sides. ** Nigeria terminates military rule, and the Fourth Nigerian Republic is established with Olusegun Obasanjo as president. June G3]] * June 1 ** Napster, a revolutionary music downloading service, debuts. ** American Airlines Flight 1420 overruns the runway in Little Rock, Arkansas; 11 people are killed. * June 2 – After decades of fighting off outside technological influences like television, the King of Bhutan allows television transmissions to commence in the Kingdom for the first time, coinciding with the King's Silver Jubilee (see Bhutan Broadcasting Service). * June 5 – The Islamic Salvation Army, the armed wing of the Islamic Salvation Front, agrees in principle to disband in Algeria. * June 6 – In Brazil, 345 prisoners escape from Putim prison through the front gate. * June 8 – The government of Colombia announces it will include the estimated value of the country's illegal drug crops, exceeding half a billion US dollars, in its gross national product. * June 9 – Kosovo War: The Federal Republic of Yugoslavia and NATO sign a peace treaty. * June 10 ** Kosovo War: NATO suspends its air strikes after Slobodan Milošević agrees to withdraw Yugoslav forces from Kosovo ** An underground pipeline leaks 237,000 gallons (897,000 liters) of gasoline before exploding at Whatcom Falls Park in Bellingham, Washington, killing 1 adult and 2 children. * June 12 ** Kosovo War: Operation Joint Guardian/''Operation Agricola'' begins: NATO-led United Nations peacekeeping forces KFOR enter the province of Kosovo in the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. ** Texas Governor George W. Bush announces he will seek the Republican Party nomination for President of the United States. * June 14 – Thabo Mbeki is elected President of South Africa. *June 16 – Vice President Al Gore of Tennessee announces he will seek the Democratic Party nomination for President of the United States. * June 18 – The J18 international anti-globalization protests are organized in dozens of cities around the world, some of which led to riots. * June 19 – Turin, Italy, is awarded the 2006 Winter Olympics. * June 30 – Twenty-three people die when fire consumes the Sealand Youth Training Center in South Korea. July 's Lunar Prospector]] * July 1 ** The Scottish Parliament is officially opened by Elizabeth II on the day that legislative powers are officially transferred from the old Scottish Office in London to the new devolved Scottish Executive in Edinburgh. ** Europol (short for European Police Office) the European Union's criminal intelligence agency becomes fully operational. * July 2 – Benjamin Nathaniel Smith begins a 3-day killing spree targeting racial and ethnic minorities in Illinois and Indiana. * July 5 – U.S. Army Pfc. Barry Winchell is bludgeoned in his sleep at Fort Campbell, Kentucky, by fellow soldiers; he dies the next day from his injuries. * July 7 – In Rome, Hicham El Guerrouj runs the fastest mile ever recorded, at 3:43.13. * July 8 – A major flash flood in Las Vegas swamps hundreds of cars, smashes mobile homes and kills 2 people. * July 10 – American soccer player Brandi Chastain scores the game winning penalty kick against China in the FIFA Women's World Cup. * July 11 – India recaptures Kargil, forcing the Pakistan Army to retreat. India announces victory, ending the 2-month conflict. * July 16 – Off the coast of Martha's Vineyard, a plane crashes piloted by John F. Kennedy Jr., killing him, his wife Carolyn Bessette-Kennedy, and her sister Lauren Bessette. * July 20 ** Mercury program: Liberty Bell 7 - piloted by Gus Grissom in 1961 - is raised from the Atlantic Ocean. ** Falun Gong is banned in the People's Republic of China under Jiang Zemin. * July 22 – The first version of MSN Messenger is released by Microsoft. * July 23 ** NASA's Chandra X-ray Observatory is launched. ** ANA Flight 61 is hijacked in Tokyo. ** Mohammed VI of Morocco becomes king upon the death of his father Hassan II. * July 23–July 25 – The Woodstock 99 festival is held in New York. * July 23 – Fourteen Kosovo Serb villagers are killed by ethnic Albanian gunmen in the village of Staro Gračko. * July 26 – The last Checker taxi cab is retired in New York City and auctioned off for approximately $135,000. * July 27 – Twenty-one people die in a canyoning disaster near Interlaken, Switzerland. * July 31 – NASA intentionally crashes the Lunar Prospector spacecraft into the Moon, thus ending its mission to detect frozen water on the lunar surface. August , Turkey]] * August 7 – Hundreds of Chechen guerrillas invade the Russian republic of Dagestan, triggering a short war. * August 8 – The first Callatis Festival, the largest music and culture festival in Romania, is held. * August 9 – Russian President Boris Yeltsin dismisses his Prime Minister, Sergei Stepashin and (for the fourth time) his entire cabinet. * August 10 ** Los Angeles Jewish Community Center shooting: Buford O. Furrow, Jr. wounds 5 and kills 1. ** The Atlantique incident occurs as an intruding Pakistan Navy plane is shot down in India, sparking tensions between the two nations, coming just a month after the end of the Kargil War. ** European record high temperature of 48.5 °C (119.3 °F) attained in Sicily at Catenanuova. * August 11 ** A total solar eclipse is seen in Europe and Asia. ** Salt Lake City tornado: A very rare F2 tornado strikes Salt Lake City, killing 1. * August 17 – The 7.6 İzmit earthquake shakes northwestern Turkey with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), leaving 17,118–17,127 dead and 43,953–50,000 injured. * August 19 – In Belgrade, tens of thousands of Serbians rally to demand the resignation of Yugoslav President Slobodan Milošević. * August 22 ** Mandarin Airlines Flight 642 crashes in Hong Kong. ** GPS Week Numbers reset to 0. * August 26 - The Second Chechen War starts * August 30 – East Timor votes for independence from Indonesia in a referendum. * August 31 – Apple Computer releases the Power Mac G4. September * September 7 ** The 6.0 Athens earthquake affected the area with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), killing 143, injuring 800–1,600, and leaving 50,000 homeless. ** Viacom and CBS merge. * September 8 – The first of a series of Russian apartment bombings occurs. Subsequent bombings occur on September 13 and 16, while a bombing on September 22 fails. * September 9 – The Sega Dreamcast is released in North America as well as Sonic Adventure. * September 12 – Under international pressure to allow an international peacekeeping force, Indonesian president BJ Habibie announces that he will do so. * September 14 – Kiribati, Nauru and Tonga join the United Nations. * September 21 – The 921 earthquake, also known as the Jiji earthquake (magnitude 7.6 on the Richter scale), kills about 2,400 people in Taiwan. October during tests]] * October – NASA loses one of its probes, the Mars Climate Orbiter. * October – Cold War: The last Russian military soldiers withdraw from the Baltic states ending Soviet/Russian military presence that lasted since 1940. * October 1 – Shanghai Pudong International Airport opens in China, taking over all international flights from Hongqiao. * October 5 – Thirty-one people die in the Ladbroke Grove rail crash, west of London, England. * October 12 ** Pakistani Prime Minister Nawaz Sharif attempts to dismiss Army Chief General Pervez Musharraf and install ISI director Ziauddin Butt in his place. Senior Army generals refuse to accept the dismissal. Musharraf, who is out of the country, attempts to return in a commercial airliner. Sharif orders the Karachi airport to not allow the plane to land. The generals lead a coup d'état, ousting Sharif's administration and taking over the airport. The plane lands with only a few minutes of fuel to spare, and Musharraf takes control of the government. ** Date selected by the UN as when the world population reaches 6 billion people. * October 13 – The United States Senate rejects ratification of the Comprehensive Test Ban Treaty (CTBT). * October 15 – A National Geographic Society press conference reveals the fossil of Archaeoraptor (which is later found to be a forgery). * October 22 – Grand Theft Auto 2 is released on PlayStation. * October 27 – Gunmen open fire in the Armenian Parliament, killing Prime Minister Vazgen Sargsyan, Parliament Chairman Karen Demirchyan, and 6 other members. * October 29 – a super cyclonic storm impacts Orissa, India, killing approximately 10,000 people. * October 31 ** EgyptAir Flight 990, travelling from New York City to Cairo, crashes off the coast of Nantucket, Massachusetts, killing all 217 on board. When the pilot leaves the cockpit, the co-pilot causes the Boeing 767 to enter a steep dive, resulting in impact with the Atlantic Ocean. ** Roman Catholic Church and Lutheran Church leaders sign the Joint Declaration on the Doctrine of Justification, ending a centuries-old doctrinal dispute over the nature of faith and salvation. November * November 6 – Australians defeat a referendum proposing the replacement of the Queen and the Governor General with a President to make Australia a republic. * November 9 – TAESA Flight 725, covering the route Tijuana–Guadalajara–Uruapan–Mexico City, crashes a few minutes after takeoff from Uruapan International Airport, killing 18 people on board. This event causes the bankruptcy of the Mexican airline a few months later. * November 12 – The 7.2 Düzce earthquake shakes northwestern Turkey with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent). At least 845 people were killed and almost 5,000 were injured. * November 18 – The Aggie Bonfire collapses in College Station, Texas, killing 12. * November 19 – Dr. Jerome Teelucksingh of Trinidad and Tobago proposes that the United Nations create an International Men's Day, which is now commemorated every year on this same date. * November 20 – The People's Republic of China launches the first Shenzhou spacecraft. * November 21 – The film The Wizard of Oz begins its run on cable TV, which continues to this day. On cable it is telecast several times a year, like most other films, rather than being shown only once annually. * November 23 – The National Assembly of Kuwait revokes a 1985 law that granted women's suffrage. * November 26 – The 7.5 Ambrym earthquake shakes Vanuatu and a destructive tsunami follows. Ten people were killed and forty were injured. * November 27 – The left-wing Labour Party takes control of the New Zealand government, with leader Helen Clark becoming the second female Prime Minister in New Zealand's history. * November 30 ** The ExxonMobil merger is completed, forming the largest corporation in the world. ** WTO Protests – Protesters block delegates' entrance to WTO meetings in Seattle, United States. December opened in London.]] * December 3 ** Six firemen from Worcester, Massachusetts, were killed in the Worcester Cold Storage and Warehouse fire. ** After rowing for 81 days and 2,962 nautical miles (5486 km), Tori Murden became the first woman to cross the Atlantic Ocean by rowboat alone, when she reached Guadeloupe from the Canary Islands. ** NASA lost radio contact with the Mars Polar Lander, moments before the spacecraft entered the Martian atmosphere. * December 5 - Bolivian municipal elections, the first election contested by Evo Morales' Movement for Socialism. * December 18 – NASA launched the Terra platform into orbit, carrying 5 Earth Observation instruments, including ASTER, CERES, MISR, MODIS and MOPITT. * December 20 – The sovereignty of Macau is transferred from the Portuguese Republic to the People's Republic of China after 442 years of Portuguese settlement. * December 22 – Korean Air Cargo Flight 8509, a Boeing 747-200F crashed shortly after take-off from London Stansted Airport due to pilot error. All 4 crew members were killed. * December 24 – Indian Airlines Flight 814 was hijacked in Indian airspace between Kathmandu, Nepal and Delhi, India; landed at Amritsar, India; Lahore, Pakistan; Dubai; and Kandahar, Afghanistan. The ordeal lasted for 7 days. * December 26 – Storm Lothar killed 137 people as it crossed France, southern Germany, and Switzerland. * December 27 – Storm Martin caused damage throughout France, Spain, Switzerland and Italy, including an emergency due to flooding at the Blayais Nuclear Power Plant. * December 30 – Former Beatle George Harrison was attacked at his home in Friar Park by 36-year-old Michael Abram. * December 31 ** The U.S. turned over complete administration of the Panama Canal to the Panamanian Government, as stipulated in the Torrijos–Carter Treaties of 1977. ** Boris Yeltsin resigned as President of Russia, leaving Prime Minister Vladimir Putin as the acting President. ** Hijacking of Indian Airlines Flight 814 ended with the release of all but one of the crew and passengers at Kandahar Airport, Afghanistan. Births January ]] * January 1 ** Gianluca Scamacca, Italian footballer ** Diamond White, American singer * January 2 – Ava Verdeflor, Filipino artistic gymnast * January 4 ** Nico Hischier, Swiss ice hockey player ** Gage Munroe, Canadian actor and voice actor * January 6 – Elena Radionova, Russian figure skater * January 9 ** Li Zhuhao, Chinese swimmer ** Maximiliano Romero, Argentinian footballer * January 12 – Nicolás Schiappacasse, Uruguayan footballer * January 18 ** Karan Brar, American actor ** Mateus Ward, American actor * January 19 – Valentino Müller, Austrian footballer * January 23 ** Alban Lafont, French footballer ** Malang Sarr, French footballer * January 24 – Shan Huanhuan, Chinese footballer * January 25 – Jai Waetford, Australian singer February ]] * February 4 – Mohammad Soltani Mehr, Irainian footballer * February 10 – Tiffany Espensen, Chinese actress * February 11 – Candace Hill, American track and field * February 14 – Tyler Adams, American footballer * February 19 ** Georgia Coates, British swimmer ** Quinn Lord, Canadian actor * February 25 – Gianluigi Donnarumma, Italian footballer * February 28 – Luka Dončić, Slovenian basketball player March ]] * March 5 – Madison Beer, American singer * March 6 – Abdul Hakim Sani Brown, Japanese athlete * March 14 – Marvin Bagley III, American basketball player * March 16 ** Bailie Key, American artistic gymnast ** Antonis Stergiakis, Greek footballer * March 21 – Mélusine Mayance, French child actress * March 22 – Gavin MacIntosh, American actor * March 24 – Arina Openysheva, Russian swimmer * March 25 – Jin Ji-hee, South Korean actress * March 29 – Ezequiel Barco, Argentinian footballer * March 31 ** Sawyer Fredericks, American singer-songwriter ** Jens Odgaard, Danish footballer April ]] * April 1 – Jairus Aquino, Filipino actor * April 5 ** Maria Astashkina, Russian swimmer ** Sharlene San Pedro, Filipina actress * April 6 – Kwesi Boakye, American actor * April 7 – Conner Rayburn, American actor * April 8 ** CiCi Bellis, American tennis player. ** José Gomes, Portuguese footballer * April 9 – Isaac Hempstead Wright, British actor * April 15 – Denis Shapovalov, Canadian tennis player * April 16 – Wendell Carter, American basketball player * April 18 – Michael Andrew, American swimmer * April 19 – David Salazar, Chilean footballer * April 24 – Jonathan Leko, English footballer * April 27 – Joel Asoro, Swedish footballer * April 30 – Jorden van Foreest, Dutch chess grandmaster May ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 2 – Andre Dozzell, English footballer * May 3 – Danny W. Ellison, American motocross racer and gold medalist * May 5 ** Nathan Chen, American figure skater ** Justin Kluivert, Dutch footballer * May 8 ** Rebeca Andrade, Brazilian artistic gymnast ** Maykel Massó, Cuban long jumper * May 9 – Nozomi Ōhashi, Japanese actress * May 11 ** Kaitlyn Dias, American actress ** Madison Lintz, American actress ** Sabrina Carpenter, American actress and singer * May 13 – Francis Magundayao, Filipino actor * May 18 – Teo Halm, American actor * May 22 – Camren Bicondova, American actress and dancer * May 25 – Brec Bassinger, American actress * May 26 – Kerry Ingram, British actress * May 27 – Lily-Rose Depp, French-American actress and model * May 28 – Cameron Boyce, American actor * May 30 – Sean Giambrone, American actor June ]] * June 1 – Dmitri Aliev, Russian figure skater * June 2 – Madison Leisle, American actress * June 11 ** Kai Havertz, German footballer ** Katelyn Nacon, American actress ** Saxon Sharbino, American actress * June 14 – Chou Tzu-yu, Taiwanese singer for girl group Twice * June 18 – Trippie Redd, American rapper and singer * June 20 ** Kayla Maisonet, American actress ** Yui Mizuno, Japanese singer/dancer * June 22 – Cam Akers, American football player * June 23 – Noah Marullo, British child actor * June 26 – Harley Quinn Smith, American actress * June 27 – Chandler Riggs, American actor July ]] ]] * July 4 – Moa Kikuchi, Japanese singer/dancer * July 6 – Denis Khodykin, Russian pair skater * July 9 – Claire Corlett, Canadian teen actress and singer * July 15 – Seda Tutkhalyan, Russian artistic gymnast * July 20 ** Princess Alexandra of Hanover ** Ellie Downie British artistic gymnast * July 28 – Kaitlin De Guzman, Filipino artistic gymnast * July 30 – Joey King, American actress August * August 2 – Emma Bale, Belgian singer * August 3 – Brahim Díaz, Spanish footballer * August 4 – Kelly Gould, American actress * August 7 – Sydney McLaughlin, American hurdler and sprinter * August 9 ** Ariana Guido, American child actress and comedian ** Deniss Vasiļjevs, Latvian figure skater * August 12 – Matthijs de Ligt, Dutch footballer * August 16 – Karen Chen, American figure skater * August 19 – Ethan Cutkosky, American actor * August 21 – Maxim Knight, American actor * August 22 – Dakota Goyo, Canadian actor * August 26 – Leonie Kullmann, German swimmer * August 27 – Mitchell van Bergen, Dutch footballer * August 28 – Prince Nikolai of Denmark * August 31 – Miomir Kecmanović, Serbian tennis player. September ]] * September 3 – Rich Chigga, Indonesian rapper and comedian * September 7 ** Michelle Creber, Canadian actress and singer ** Cameron Ocasio, American actor * September 13 – Ekaterina Borisova, Russian pair skater * September 14 – Emma Kenney, American actress * September 15 – Jaren Jackson Jr., American basketball player * September 16 – Mao Yi, Chinese gymnast * September 21 – Alexander Isak, Swedish footballer * September 22 ** Kim Yoo Jung, South Korean actress ** Erin Pitt, Canadian actress * September 28 – Kayla Day, American tennis player * September 30 – Flávia Saraiva, Brazilian artistic gymnast October ]] * October 1 – Christopher Taylor, Jamaican sprinter * October 3 – Aramis Knight, American actor * October 13 – Nell Tiger Free, British actress * October 14 ** Daniel Roche, British actor ** Wu Yibing, Chinese tennis player ** Laura Zeng, American rhythmic gymnast * October 15 ** Bailee Madison, American actress ** Alexei Sancov, Moldovan swimmer ** Ben Woodburn, British footballer * October 16 – Rifda Irfanaluthfi, Indonesian artistic gymnast * October 23 – Joseph Andre Garcia, Filipino actor * October 27 – Amy Tinkler, British artistic gymnast * October 30 – Wang Yan, Chinese gymnast November ]] * November 1 – Buddy Handleson, American actor * November 9 – Karol Sevilla, Mexican actress and singer * November 10 ** Armand Duplantis, Swedish pole vaulter ** Kiernan Shipka, American actress * November 11 – Fan Yilin, Chinese artistic gymnast * November 13 – Lando Norris, British racing driver * November 14 – Ellis Hollins, British actor * November 19 – Evgenia Medvedeva, Russian figure skater * November 26 – Olivia O'Brien, American singer * November 28 – Ahsan Watts, American singer December * December 20 – Migo Adecer, Filipino dancer and actor * December 29 – Nadine Joy Nathan, Singaporean artistic gymnast Deaths January ]] * January 6 – Michel Petrucciani, French jazz pianist and composer (b. 1962) * January 10 – Gavin Relly, South African businessman. (b. 1926) * January 11 ** Teuvo Aura, Finnish politician, 33rd Prime Minister of Finland (b. 1912) ** Fabrizio De André, Italian singer and songwriter (b. 1940) ** Brian Moore, Irish-born writer (b. 1921) * January 14 – Jerzy Grotowski, Polish theatre director (b. 1933) * January 21 ** Gerda Ring, Norwegian stage actress and stage producer (b. 1891) ** Susan Strasberg, American actress (b. 1938) * January 22 – Graham Staines, Australian missionary (b. 1941) * January 25 – Robert Shaw, American conductor (b. 1916) * January 28 – Markey Robinson, Irish painter (b. 1918) * January 31 – Norm Zauchin, American baseball player (b. 1929) February ]] ]] ]] * February 1 ** Barış Manço, Turkish singer and television personality (b. 1943) ** Paul Mellon, American philanthropist (b. 1907) * February 5 – Wassily Leontief, Russian economist (b. 1906) * February 6 ** Don Dunstan, Australian politician (b. 1926) ** Jimmy Roberts, American singer (b. 1924) * February 7 – King Hussein of Jordan (b. 1935) * February 8 – Iris Murdoch, Irish author (b. 1919) * February 9 – Bryan Mosley, English actor (b. 1931) * February 12 – Heinz Schubert, German actor and photographer (b. 1925) * February 14 – John Ehrlichman, American Watergate scandal figure (b. 1925) * February 15 ** Big L, American rapper (b. 1974) ** Henry Way Kendall, American physicist (b. 1926) * February 17 – Sunshine Parker, American actor (b. 1927) * February 18 ** Andreas Feininger, French-born photographer (b. 1906). ** Noam Pitlik, American actor and director (b. 1932) * February 20 ** Sarah Kane, English playwright (b. 1971) ** Gene Siskel, American film critic (b. 1946) * February 21 – Gertrude B. Elion, American scientist (b. 1918) * February 22 – William Bronk, American poet (b. 1918) * February 24 ** Andre Dubus, American short-story writer (b. 1936) ** Virginia Foster Durr, American civil rights activist (b. 1903) ** Frank Leslie Walcott, Barbadian labour leader (b. 1916) * February 25 – Glenn T. Seaborg, American chemist (b. 1912) * February 26 – José Quintero, Panamanian director (b. 1924) * February 28 – Bill Talbert, American tennis player (b. 1918) March ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Ann Corio, American dancer and actress (b. 1914) * March 2 – Dusty Springfield, English singer (b. 1939) * March 3 – Gerhard Herzberg, German-born chemist (b. 1904) * March 4 ** Harry Blackmun, American judge (b. 1908) ** Del Close, American actor, writer, and teacher (b. 1934) ** Fritz Honegger, 79th President of Switzerland (b. 1917) * March 5 ** Alfred Denning, Baron Denning, British lawyer and judge (b. 1899) ** John Figueroa, Jamaican poet (b. 1920) ** Richard Kiley, American actor (b. 1922) * March 6 – Emir Isa bin Salman Al Khalifa of Bahrain (b. 1933) * March 8 – Adolfo Bioy Casares, Argentine writer (b. 1914) * March 7 ** Sidney Gottlieb, American intelligence official (b. 1918) ** Stanley Kubrick, American film director and producer (b. 1928) * March 8 – Joe DiMaggio, American baseball player (b. 1914) * March 12 – Yehudi Menuhin, American violinist (b. 1916) * March 13 – Garson Kanin, American playwright and screenwriter (b. 1912) * March 17 – Ernest Gold, Austrian-born composer (b. 1921) * March 19 – Tofilau Eti Alesana, 2-time Prime Minister of Samoa (b. 1924) * March 21 – Ernie Wise, English comedian (b. 1925) * March 22 – David Strickland, American actor (b. 1969) * March 26 – David Holliday, American actor (b. 1937) * March 29 – Joe Williams, American singer (b. 1918) * March 31 – Yuri Knorozov, Russian linguist and epigrapher (b. 1922) April ]] ]] ]] * April 3 – Lionel Bart, English composer (b. 1930) * April 4 ** Faith Domergue, American actress (b. 1924) ** Jumabek Ibraimov, 5th Prime Minister of Kyrgyzstan (b. 1944) ** Bob Peck, British actor (b. 1945) * April 9 – Ibrahim Baré Maïnassara, Nigerese military officer, 5th President of Niger (b. 1949) * April 10 – Jean Vander Pyl, American television actress (b. 1919) * April 12 – Boxcar Willie, American country music singer (b. 1931) * April 13 – Willi Stoph, German politician, Prime Minister of the German Democratic Republic (b. 1914) * April 14 ** Ellen Corby, American actress (b. 1911) ** Anthony Newley, English actor, singer and songwriter (b. 1931) * April 20 ** Rick Rude, American professional wrestler (b. 1958) ** Señor Wences, Spanish ventriloquist (b. 1896) * April 21 – Charles "Buddy" Rogers, American silent film actor (b. 1904) * April 25 ** Herman Miller, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1919) ** Michael Morris, 3rd Baron Killanin, Irish journalist and 6th President of the International Olympic Committee (b. 1914) ** Roger Troutman, American funk musician (b. 1951) * April 26 ** Adrian Borland, British musician and producer (b. 1957) ** Jill Dando, British television journalist (b. 1961) * April 27 ** Al Hirt, American trumpeter and bandleader (b. 1922) ** Cyril Washbrook, English cricketer (b. 1914) * April 28 ** Rory Calhoun, American television and film actor (b. 1922) ** Arthur Leonard Schawlow, American physicist (b. 1921) ** Alf Ramsey, English footballer and manager (b. 1920) May ]] * May 1 – Jos LeDuc, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1944) * May 2 – Oliver Reed, English actor (b. 1938) * May 3 – Steve Chiasson, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1967) * May 8 ** Dirk Bogarde, English actor (b. 1921) ** Soeman Hs, Indonesian author and educator (b. 1904) ** Dana Plato, American actress (b. 1964) * May 10 ** Shel Silverstein, American author and poet (b. 1930) ** Eric Willis, Australian politician (b. 1922) * May 12 – Saul Steinberg, Romanian-born cartoonist (b. 1914) * May 13 – Gene Sarazen, American golfer (b. 1902) * May 17 – Henry Jones, American actor (b. 1912) * May 18 – Betty Robinson, American athlete (b. 1911) * May 19 ** Candy Candido, American voice actor (b. 1913) ** Alister Williamson, Australian actor (b. 1918) * May 23 ** Owen Hart, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1965) ** John T. Hayward, American admiral (b. 1908) * May 26 ** Paul Sacher, Swiss conductor (b. 1906) ** Waldo Semon, American inventor (b. 1898) June ]] * June 5 – Mel Tormé, American singer (b. 1925) * June 6 – Anne Haddy, Australian actress (b. 1930) * June 9 – Maurice Journeau, French composer (b. 1898) * June 11 – DeForest Kelley, American actor (b. 1920) * June 16 – Screaming Lord Sutch, English politician (b. 1940) * June 23 – Buster Merryfield, British actor (b. 1920) * June 25 ** Fred Feast, English actor (b. 1929) ** Fred Trump, American real estate developer (b. 1905) * June 27 ** Isaac C. Kidd, Jr., American admiral (b. 1919) ** Siegfried Lowitz, German television actor (b. 1914) ** Georgios Papadopoulos, military ruler of Greece, 69th Prime Minister of Greece and 4th President of Greece (b. 1919) * June 29 – Allan Carr, American producer (b. 1937) July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Dennis Brown, Jamaican reggae singer (b. 1957) ** Edward Dmytryk, American film director (b. 1908) ** Guy Mitchell, American singer (b. 1927) ** Sylvia Sidney, American actress (b. 1910) * July 2 – Mario Puzo, American author (b. 1920) * July 3 – Mark Sandman, American rock musician and artist (b. 1952) * July 4 – Jack Watson, English actor (b. 1915) * July 6 ** Carl Gunter, Jr., American politician (b. 1938) ** Joaquín Rodrigo, Spanish composer (b. 1901) * July 7 – Julie Campbell Tatham, American writer (b. 1908) * July 8 ** Charles Conrad, American astronaut (b. 1930) ** Shafik Wazzan, 27th Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1925) * July 11 – Helen Forrest, American jazz singer (b. 1917) * July 16 ** John F. Kennedy, Jr., American lawyer, journalist, and magazine publisher. (b. 1960) ** Carolyn Bessette-Kennedy, American actress and model (killed in plane crash) (b. 1966) * July 19 – Jerold Wells, English actor (b. 1908) * July 20 – Sandra Gould, American actress (b. 1916) * July 23 ** King Hassan II of Morocco (b. 1929) ** Dmitri Tertyshny, Russian professional ice hockey (b. 1976) * July 25 – Raul Manglapus, Filipino politician (b. 1919) * July 27 – Phaedon Gizikis, President of Greece (b. 1917) * July 28 – Trygve Haavelmo, Norwegian economist (b. 1911) * July 29 ** Anita Carter, American singer (b. 1933) ** Rajendra Kumar, Indian film actor, producer and director (b. 1929) August ]] * August 1 – Nirad C. Chaudhuri, Bengali writer (b. 1897) * August 2 – Willie Morris, American writer (b. 1934) * August 3 – Leroy Vinnegar, American musician (b. 1928) * August 4 – Victor Mature, American actor (b. 1913) * August 10 ** Anthony Stanislas Radziwill, American television executive and filmmaker (b. 1959) ** Giuseppe Delfino, Italian fencer (b. 1921) * August 13 – Jaime Garzón, Colombian journalist and comedian (b. 1960) * August 14 ** Lane Kirkland, American union leader (b. 1922) ** Pee Wee Reese, American baseball player (b. 1918) * August 17 – Reiner Klimke, German equestrian (b. 1936) * August 22 – Hide Hyodo Shimizu, Japanese-Canadian educator and activist (b. 1908) * August 23 ** Norman Wexler, American screenwriter (b. 1926) ** James White, Irish writer (b. 1928) * August 24 – Mary Jane Croft, American actress (b. 1916) * August 25 – Rob Fisher, British keyboardist and songwriter (b. 1956) September ]] * September 5 – Allen Funt, American television personality (b. 1914) * September 6 – Lagumot Harris, 3rd President of Nauru (b. 1938) * September 7 – Jim Keith, American author (b. 1949) * September 9 ** Catfish Hunter, American baseball player (b. 1946) ** Ruth Roman, American actress (b. 1922) * September 10 – Alfredo Kraus, Spanish tenor (b. 1927) * September 11 – Gonzalo Rodríguez, Uruguayan racing driver (b. 1972) * September 12 – Allen Stack, American swimmer (b. 1928) * September 14 – Charles Crichton, English film director (b. 1910) * September 17 – Frankie Vaughan, British singer (b. 1928) * September 20 – Raisa Gorbachova, Soviet first lady (b. 1932) * September 22 – George C. Scott, American actor (b. 1927) * September 23 – Ivan Goff, Australian screenwriter (b. 1910) * September 24 – Ester Boserup, Danish economist (b. 1910) * September 25 – Marion Zimmer Bradley, American writer (b. 1930) October ]] ]] ]] * October 1 – Lena Zavaroni, Scottish entertainer (b. 1963) * October 3 – Akio Morita, Japanese businessman (b. 1921) * October 4 ** Bernard Buffet, French painter (b. 1928) ** Art Farmer, American jazz trumpeter (b. 1928) * October 6 ** Gorilla Monsoon, American professional wrestler and announcer (b. 1937) ** Amália Rodrigues, Portuguese fado singer and actress (b. 1920) * October 7 – Helen Vinson, American actress (b. 1907) * October 8 – John McLendon, American basketball coach (b. 1915) * October 9 ** Milt Jackson, American musician (b. 1923) ** Akhtar Hameed Khan, Pakistani businessman (b. 1914) * October 11 – Rafi Daham al-Tikriti, Iraqi intelligence director (b. 1937) * October 12 – Wilt Chamberlain, American basketball player (b. 1936) * October 14 – Julius Nyerere, 1st President of Tanzania (b. 1922) * October 19 ** Harry Bannink, Dutch composer and musician (b. 1929) ** James C. Murray, American politician (b. 1917) ** Nathalie Sarraute, Russian-born Francophone lawyer and writer (b. 1900) * October 20 – Jack Lynch, Taoiseach of Ireland (b. 1917) * October 21 ** Lars Bo, Danish artist and writer (b. 1924) ** John Bromwich, Australian tennis player (b. 1918) * October 23 – András Hegedüs, 45th Prime Minister of Hungary (b. 1922) * October 24 – John Chafee, American politician (b. 1922) * October 25 – Payne Stewart, American golfer (b. 1957) * October 26 ** Hoyt Axton, American actor and singer-songwriter (b. 1938) ** Rex Gildo, German singer (b. 1936) ** Abraham Polonsky, American screenwriter and director (b. 1910) * October 27 ** Frank De Vol, American arranger, composer, and actor (b. 1911) ** Karen Demirchyan, Speaker of the National Assembly of Armenia (b. 1932) ** Robert Mills, American physicist (b. 1927) ** Vazgen Sargsyan, Armenian military commander and politician, 12th Prime Minister of Armenia (assassinated) (b. 1959) * October 31 – Greg Moore, Canadian race car driver (b. 1975) November ]] * November 1 ** Bhekimpi Dlamini, 4th Prime Minister of Swaziland (b. 1924) ** Theodore Hall, American physicist and spy (b. 1925) ** Walter Payton, American football player (b. 1954) * November 2 – Demetrio B. Lakas, 27th President of Panama (b. 1925) * November 3 – Ian Bannen, British actor (b. 1928) * November 9 – Mabel King, American actress (b. 1932) * November 11 ** Mary Kay Bergman, American actress (b. 1961) ** Vivian Fuchs, English geologist (b. 1908) ** Jacobo Timerman, Argentine journalist and author (b. 1923) * November 12 – Mohammad Mohammadullah, 3rd President of Bangladesh (b. 1921) * November 15 – Gene Levitt, American television writer, producer, and director (b. 1920) * November 16 – Daniel Nathans, American microbiologist (b. 1928) * November 18 ** Paul Bowles, American novelist (b. 1910) ** Horst P. Horst, American photographer (b. 1906) ** Doug Sahm, American musician (b. 1941) * November 20 – Amintore Fanfani, Italian politician, 32nd Prime Minister of Italy (b. 1908) * November 21 ** Quentin Crisp, English writer (b. 1908) ** Ralph Foody, American actor (b. 1928) ** Horacio Gómez Bolaños, Mexican actor (b. 1930) * November 24 – Hilary Minster, English actor (b. 1944) * November 27 – Jim Wiggins, English actor (b. 1922) * November 29 ** Iwamoto Kaoru, Japanese professional Go player (b. 1902) ** Gene Rayburn, American television personality (b. 1917) December ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 2 ** Joey Adams, American comedian (b. 1911) ** Charlie Byrd, American jazz musician and classical guitarist (b. 1925) * December 3 ** Scatman John, American musician (b. 1942) ** Madeline Kahn, American actress (b. 1942) * December 4 **Rose Bird, American judge (b. 1936) **Nilde Iotti, Italian politician (b. 1920) **Sylvester Clarke, West Indian cricketer (b. 1954) * December 8 ** Rupert Hart-Davis, British publisher (b. 1907) ** Péter Kuczka, Hungarian author (b. 1923) ** Pupella Maggio, Italian actress (b. 1910) * December 10 ** Rick Danko, Canadian musician (b. 1943) ** Franjo Tuđman, 1st President of Croatia (b. 1922) * December 12 ** Paul Cadmus, American artist (b. 1904) ** Joseph Heller, American novelist (b. 1923) * December 17 ** Rex Allen, American actor, singer, and songwriter (b. 1920) ** Grover Washington, Jr., American saxophonist (b. 1943) * December 18 – Robert Bresson, French filmmaker (b. 1901) * December 19 ** Desmond Llewelyn, British actor (b. 1914) ** Robert Dougall, British newsreader (b. 1913) * December 20 ** Irving Rapper, American film director (b. 1898) ** Hank Snow, Canadian musician (b. 1914) * December 23 – John P. Davies, American diplomat (b. 1908) * December 24 ** Maurice Couve de Murville, Prime Minister of France (b. 1907) ** João Figueiredo, Brazilian military leader and politician, 30th President of Brazil (b. 1918) ** Tito Guízar, Mexican singer and film actor (b. 1908) * December 26 ** Curtis Mayfield, American musician and composer (b. 1942) ** Shankar Dayal Sharma, 9th President of India (b. 1918) * December 27 – Leonard Goldenson, American television executive (b. 1905) * December 28 – Clayton Moore, American actor (b. 1914) * December 30 – Sarah Knauss, American supercentenarian (b. 1880) * December 31 – Elliot Richardson, American Attorney General (b. 1920) Date unknown * Emma Bailey, first American woman auctioneer (b. unknown) * Suzanne Goldberg, New Zealand artist (b. 1940) * Halil-Salim Jabara, Israeli Arab politician (b. 1913) * Prabhakar Thokal, Indian cartoonist (b. 1927) * Harold Tamblyn-Watts, British cartoonist (b. 1900) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Gerardus 't Hooft and Martinus J. G. Veltman * Chemistry – Ahmed H. Zewail * Physiology or Medicine – Günter Blobel * Literature – Günter Grass * Peace – Médecins Sans Frontières * Bank of Sweden Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel – Robert Mundell In fiction * Computer/video games: ** Released after 1999 and set in the historical year: *** Silent Scope 2: Dark Silhouette (2000): The first stage takes place in 1999. The remainder of the game is set in 2000. *** Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (Castlevania series, 2003): Julius Belmont is finally able to defeat Dracula for good and seal away his Castle. ** Released in 1999 and stated to take place in that year: *** Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation (1999) takes place during the last days of 1999. ** Released before 1999 and set in the "future" year: *** Smash TV (1990) is set in 1999. The 1991 follow-up, Total Carnage, is based also in 1999 in a war zone similar to the Gulf War. *** Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (1990) is set on December 24, 1999. *** Chrono Trigger (1995): The apocalyptic Day of Lavos takes place on April 24. * Film: ** Released after 1999 and set in the historical year: *** Blood Diamond (2006) *** Alpha Dog (2006) ** Released in 1999 and stated to take place in that year: *** Entrapment (1999): The film takes place during the week leading up to December 31. *** End of Days (1999): The film involves Satan's plot to conquer the earth on New Year's Eve of '99. *** The Matrix (1999): The year within the Matrix is said to be 1999. *** Fight Club (1999) The year within Fight Club is said to be 1999, just before the beginning of the Millennium. *** Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) ** Released before 1999 and set in the "future" year: *** Strange Days (1995): The film takes place leading up to New Year's Eve, 1999. *** Class of 1999 II: The Substitute (1994) *** Until the End of the World (1991) *** Class of 1999 (1990) *** Prophecies of Nostradamus (1974) *** Destroy All Monsters (1968) *** 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968): The first scenes of the future take place in the year 1999. *** Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991): Set ten years after the events of A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) *** Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988): Set ten years after the events of Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) *** Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) *** Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) * Music: ** Prince's 1982 song "1999" is about "party like it's 1999." ** The Megadeth song "Set the World Afire", from their album So Far, So Good... So What!, contains the line "Distorted figures walk the Earth, it's 1999". The song, which is a protest, against nuclear weapons, was written in 1987, implying that the Earth could be nearly completely devastated by nuclear weapons in 12 years without any action taken against them. ** A song by Huey Lewis and the News called "Back in Time" features the line "Is this the '50s, or 1999?" ** New York rapper Joey Bada$$ released his debut mixtape titled "1999" on June 12, 2012. * Television: ** Futurama: The series' protagonist, Fry, is accidentally cryogenically frozen on December 31, 1999. ** Space: 1999 (1975–77): A huge explosion sends the Moon hurtling out of Earth's orbit on September 13 (a Friday in the series, but not in reality). ** The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (1982–83): A huge spaceship appears high above Earth and crashes into an island in the Pacific, triggering a world war. ** Three Super Sentai series — Chōjin Sentai Jetman (1991–92), Chōriki Sentai Ohranger (1995–1996), and Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive (1999–2000) — take place in 1999; likewise crucial events of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (2012–13) take place in this year ** In Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006–07), 1999 is the year in which a meteor strikes the city of Shibuya and also spawns the Worm, an alien race that forms the main antagonist in the series. In the movie based on the show, the meteor was much bigger and also dried up the oceans, resulting in a post-apocalyptic world. ** The Family Guy episode "Da Boom" is set on December 31, 1999. ** In the TV series Quantum Leap (1988–1993), the Quantum Leap project is said to be launched in New Mexico, in 1999. ** The [[Doctor Who (film)|1996 Doctor Who television movie]] takes place from December 30, 1999, to January 1, 2000. ** The flashback scenes of Ben aged 11 in Ben 10: Omniverse is set in 1999. ** The Story of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable takes place in 1999. ** Fantomcat is set in 1699 and 1999. References Category:1999